I hate Hibari Kyoya Period
by Chocolate-Tama
Summary: A girl from our world gets transported to KHR only to find her least favorite character: Hibari Kyoya. Actually she HATES him. Sadly the Carnivore thinks of the opposite. Self-insert. Slow-Kyoya/OC. The story is post-phone for a while. But may add chapters now and then.
1. I Hate You Cause You're Real

**Okay this is a new story for you nerds! :D (Self-insert)**

**I hope that one day I'll corrupt your minds and take over the WORLD!**

**MUHAHAHAHAHA-cough cough- Damn fly...**

**Also I'm not really a big fan of Hibari but this is Kyoya x oc... BUT I LUV MUKURO~**

**GO PINEAPPLES!**

**This will make (some) HIBARI fans mad at me or something...**

**READ!**

* * *

You know what? I HATE Hibari Kyoya! All the fangirls are like "SQUEEE!~ HIBARI-SAMA!~" And shizz like that. It's so fuckin annoying!

Every fanfiction I read is HIBARI X OC! Damn him. Why is there not a lot of Mukuro x oc? HE DEFEATED THE GODDAMN SKYLARK! SO COME ON! His Kufufu's are sexy! (This is weird coming out from a 13 year old...) God!

I hope that one day he dies...

I mean come on! He thinks he's a 'Carnivore' because he fights with poles for weapons. What a loser. Sure he has looks but at least Mukuro has a sense of humor! Not him! The oc girls always 'warm up his heart' or 'cure his emotions'.

But listen here and listen good Hibari Fans. HE IS AN EMOTIONLESS BASTARD! He doesn't care for people, he attacks people for no reason, his trademark 'I'll Bite You To Death' is so cliche! Retarded!

God he won't even smile! He smirks, not SMILE! He is a cold-hearted bastard.

That is it for today *Mock bows*

* * *

I hate traveling. Especially portal-traveling.

You go twist and turns, up and down, side to side, you go into little pieces, then get all liquidy, become a cube.

It was PAINFUL.

How'd this happen? I was getting some cappuccino to drink since I was tired a little bit.

* * *

_I yawned as I finish my exams on time. Damn school work. I stretch my limbs and hear a satisfying 'crack'._

_Good ol' stretching._

_I sigh as I get up from my uncomfortable seat and set out to find Tim Hortons. What I'm Canadian and native._

_Don't judge._

_I sigh at the traffic._

_Why are the cars always roam around at noon?_

_So me being the idiot I am just ran._

_And guess what?_

_There was a portal right in front of me._

_Dammit._

* * *

I land on the ground with a big 'THUD'.

On cue pain slapped me on the face. Yes I landed on my face.

I groaned and muttered something about stupid gravity.

I got up and rub my face.

"Ouch." Was my only reply... I sound like Fran.

Cool.

I look around.

'This place is oddly familiar...' I thought standing up but only to trip over air. I'm clumsy...

I get up only to fall again.

"...VOI! WHY THE HELL DO I KEEP FALLING?!" I yelled imitating Squalo.

"For interrupting the peace, I'll Bite You To Death." said a EXTREMEly annoying, retarded voice I heard since the 'last' episode of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But I read the manga and thankfully I didn't have to hear that voice again.

My first impression to him.

"Eww get away from, **Skylark**" I say the last part like it was a insult to him.

It worked.

But that gain him some attention.

Next thing I knew, darkness consume me.

* * *

**Please Review!~ And what do you think about my story?**

**Question: What is your favorite character in Katekyo hitman reborn my fellow reader?**


	2. I Hate You cause You Bit Me

**Here's another one my fellow readers!**

**:D**

***Goes back stabbing Hibari voodoo doll***

**Die...Die...DIE!**

* * *

You see Skylarks are assholes. Especially Kyoya.

He's the King of Asshats.

Why is he the King of Asshats?

Well, haha, he beated me up. Again.

...

Did you expect a flashback?

Sorry here it is.

* * *

_He ran towards me with a fighting stance._

_I raised up my arms by instinct._

_Pain shoot through my arms but didn't show any emotion. Fighting with emotion is bad._

_I side kicked but he blocked it with his pole._

_That'll leave a bruise._

_Inner me was holding her leg and shouting "FUUUUUUUCK!" over and over._

_Me?_

_I said "Ouch." Damn I'm badass... like Fran badass! (This made me smile)_

_He just poled me on the head and BOOM._

_I fuckin fainted again._

_Dammit._

* * *

And that my friends is why he is the King of Asshats.

* * *

I groaned as I woke up with another splitting headache. I rub my temples trying to sooth the pain.

It worked. Not much though.

I slowly get off of the couch and look around to see anything familiar.

Well the good news is I know this place.

The bad news is... I'm in 'His' office.

I scrambled getting up and try to twist the door.

Locked.

"Shit" I muttered "I'm locked in."

"If you cuss again I'll Bite You To Death... **Mate**." He said bluntly.

"MUTHA FUCKA SAY WHAT?!" I shrieked doing a offended pose. What? A girl can't do her poses?

He glared at me then smirked. He got up and walked towards me.

I closed my eyes expecting the pole to come down any second.

But this time it wasn't.

This... this was worse.

He actually bit me.

On. The. Fucking. Neck!

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed pushing but it was no use.

So I started hitting his just, kicking him in the shins but to no avail.

He was still biting my neck. You expect me to blush? No Leanne Pien(Pi-en not Pie-n) does not blush!

He started sucking making him taste my blood... is he a fuckin vampire?

So I deicided to play along.

I bit his neck too (oh the horrifying experience!) and sucked his blood into (*Shivers*) my mouth.

'Thick' I thought 'His blood is too thick' I tremble as I drank his blood. It feels weird. Like Panda and Butterfly sex! (Don't imagine it you perverts!)

I gasped as I stepped back. I did not expect to be so weak after drinking 'HIS' blood. I place my head on his just panting like a dog in heat.

I could just feel his smirk right there.

Bastard. Making me weak by his own blood!

I bitched slapped him on the cheek.

Fuming I went out the door leaving an amused Skylark.

Bastard.

* * *

**So did ya like?**

**LEAVE A REVIEW IF YA WANT MORE OF THIS SHIT!~**

**I wander why you guys even like this shit though... with my shitty stories...**

**It makes me so... light that you guys loved it!~**

**Oh and can you guys draw my oc for me please?**

**Here is the info on what she looks like.**

**Hair clolor: Light brown. (Copper like)**

**Eye color: Brown almost black.**

**Skin color: brownish paleish.**

**Others: Has rectangle glasses, a little chubby(FLUFFY!), has a scar on her lip. (Think Assasains Creed on this one)**

**Make her eyes into a glare! Leaving a badass aura! Please?!**

**You don't have to do this but... I'd really appericated it.**

**-Chocolate-Tama**

**By the way my Deviantart account is Chocolate-Tama if you ever drew it and wanted to contact me...**

**:D**


	3. I Hate You Cause You're a Picker-Upper

**This amazing art is not from me... IT'S FROM THE PINEAPPLE QUEEN!~**

**She is such an amazing artist!**

**I envy her... Teehee!**

**Annyyyywaayyyssss**

**READ THE FUCKIN STORY!~**

* * *

I rubbed my neck cursing about the Asshat.

All the people were looking at me terrified. Must've been the stain on my lips.

I blushed trying to hide my eyes with my bangs.

As I walked I bumped into some figure. I look up dull in the face and saw... a Tuna with a baby in a suit with curls on his head.

I stared blankly at the figure. And they stared back.

I blinked.

The Tuna blinked.

"You're in my way... trash." I glared venomously at Tsuna.

"HIIEEE!" He stumbled back terrified tripping. Reborn jumped on my head before Tsuna fell.

"Get in my way again and I won't go easy on you." I walked away not noticing the baby on my head.

* * *

I randomly walked around trying to find any open jobs available.

The people kept staring.

I kept glaring.

"Fnn." It was that annoying sound again... where was it?

I felt a bonk on my head.

"Ow." I said monotonously. There I go again acting like Fran. Or is it Flan? Can't recognize the differences between those names.

"Up here Baka-Leanne." I touch my head only to feel... a hat? I took it and recognize the similarities between Reborn's fedora... oh there's a chameleon.

I took his hat. And ran off like a little bitch I am.

Ah there's Leon... shit I'm dead.

I could see it now. DEATH BY BABY.

My death seems poetic. Though a little bit heroic. Okay fine it's not. But on the bright side I rhyme!

Though that's the only good thing I done in this world...

FUCK!

* * *

Running is not one of my best strengths. Especially being chased is making it worse.

I panted as I took a sharp left, fedora on my head, as I nearly tripped.

I think Tsuna's Tripping Perk (TTP!) is contagious. Goddammit.

"Omnivore what are you doing on the ground?" Demanded a retarded voice.

"... I'm hugging it, duh." I pick myself up and dusted off the imaginary dust. Yep I'm a Ground-Hugger. I just started today.

I felt someone lift me up.

I looked at my picker upper. I glared harshly at him.

"_**Let me go.**_"

* * *

**And this is it! I hope you loved it! Sorry for the late update... now to answer the reviewers!**

**Mia Heartnet: I'm glad you think it's hilarious! And that's true... and there's a lot of Hibari/OC pairings out there that it's insane.**

**The Pineapple Fairy Queen: True true... And I'm both of em to. I'm also a fangirl but not much. I like him as a... bro? OKAY OKAY I'LL UPDATE! JUST DON'T USE THAT EYES ON ME! *Hides behind a rock***

**The Pineapple Fairy Queen: I just wanna say... BRING ON THE FANGIRLS! Oh by the way thanks for the fanart :3 You my new best fwiend! :D**

**Mia Heartnet: I will!**

**coldgazeproduction: Oh I know. It just seemed more insulting that's all. Calling his Tonfa's poles.**

* * *

**REVIEW! I LOVE THEM! THEY ARE DA BOMB! YOU'D MAKE MY DAY IF YOU DID. SMILE :D**


End file.
